bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 19
Broken Heart A young woman is walking through the dark streets of Ekaterinburg when she’s surrounded and attacked by three cloaked figures. They are revealed to be three Schiffs named Moses, Karman and Irene. After drinking the blood of the woman, they move on in their quest to find Saya. In the morning, Saya, Hagi, Riku, and Elizabeth check into their hotel even though David and the others still haven’t returned. While taking a shower, Saya talks to herself about her dreams. Elizabeth comes in and asks her about them, so Saya explains about the Russia dream and about her visions of killing Chiropterans and people in Vietnam. Meanwhile, driving back to the hotel, Julia advises David that a person cannot live by their strength alone after David thinks that he’s gotten weaker. In the hotel’s dining room, Saya is eating with the rest of the group. Elizabeth doesn’t join them because she doesn’t want to eat anymore than necessary and she doesn’t eat for pleasure. According to her, a person eats to live, just like how a Chiropteran has to drink blood to live. Elizabeth starts questioning Saya on what she knows about her enemies, but Saya can only say that she fights them in order to protect people. Elizabeth counters by asking if Saya is really doing what she truly wishes to do, and mentions that there’s something else that she has to do. Riku breaks the thick tension by collapsing on the table with a high fever. In Riku’s room, Elizabeth continues her psychological assault by saying that Saya doesn’t know the meaning of fighting, doesn’t understand the other side, etc. Saya starts to get angry at the weird behavior, but Elizabeth then starts talking about how no one will tell her the truth of her past. Furthermore, all that Saya herself has remembered up to this point has been fighting. And whether it is in Vietnam or Siberia, every day her hands are dyed with the color of blood. Saya collapses from the mental stress, but Hagi rushes into save her. The imposter finally shows her fangs and admits to having killed the real Elizabeth. Her last question for Saya asks who she lives for and what her own wish is. Saya answers that she defeats Chiropterans for the sake of the people who need her. Upon hearing that, Elizabeth knocks Hagi, whom she identified as a Chevalier, out of the window and then almost crushes him. Saya comes out with her sword, but Elizabeth feels the need to continue to educate her. This time, she reveals that Saya isn’t human and is actually one of their comrades. In other words, Saya is also a Chiropteran. Seeing Hagi struggle to stand up, Elizabeth accuses him of knowing everything but not telling Saya. He tries to hit her, but she easily gets behind him and impales him with her hand. After seeing her companion thrown across the snow, Saya goes into her battle mode and charges with her bloodied sword. But even she is no match for Elizabeth who announces that playtime is over and then breaks apart Saya’s blade with a sonic attack. Elizabeth says that Saya has a genuine family with a younger sister named Diva. Thus, Red Shield had wanted her to kill her own sister and everyone had known, including David and Hagi. Elizabeth instructs Saya to go to the zoo if she wants to learn more. At this point, the imposter notices the three cloaked figures watching them from the woods. Those three, who she identifies as Shifu, retreat because of the Chevalier in front of them. Elizabeth herself then departs after bidding Saya goodbye. Sometime later, David’s group has returned to the hotel and is taking care of Riku. David finds the broken sword and a note that has the word “Sori” (sorry) crossed out so that it only reads “Usotsuki” (liar). Meanwhile in the interior of an aircraft carrier, the door to Diva’s container is open. A bare footed person (Diva) steps out on a floor covered in blood. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02